Alyson's Sick Day
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: A Short story. Jay noticed his love is sick, but today was her birthday.


Alyson woke up one morning feeling like she was melting. Her body was hurting a little bit. Alyson was burning up like fire. She was coughing till her chest was hurting. Her head was hurting.

"Alyson? You awake yet?"

Jay came into Alyson room. Jay notice wasn't herself today. She look half dead to him. "You feeling alright?"Jay ask her.

"No…" She said weakly.

Jay check her tempter, she was warm. "You have a fever."

Jay had to stay and wait till she was feeling better.

"Am going to get you something. You stay in bed."

"Okay…" Alyson fall asleep before Jay ever left the room. Jay smiled at her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Get well soon."

Senel was doing some shopping. He really hated when Shirley wasn't around to help him. He look at his list till he noticed Jay coming out of one of the stores. "Ah Jay. No Alyson today?" Jay look at Senel for a moment.

"She has a fever."

"Taking care of her?" "Yeah. I was picking up some medicine for her." Jay took a few moments to see where this was going.

"Senel, if you say anything about this to Mos-"

"Don't worry, I won't." Jay left the city and headed back to a sick Alyson. Senel let out a deep breath.

"Well…plans went down the tube…"

Senel enter Will's house when smell something burning.

"Umm…Harriet?" Will came in and saw that something was burning. Senel try to cool it off till Will take over.

"Sorry, I was looking for something…"

"Try not to burn the house down."

Senel told Will about Alyson being sick and Jay was taking care of her. "I see. Norma won't lik-"

"What! Alyson is sick!" Senel and Will were going to have an earful of Norma's voice.

Jay set next to Alyson, who was still asleep. Jay hope her fever wouldn't get worst. It was normal fever, she should be fine by tomorrow. He put a clod rag on her forehead. It should keep her fever down. "Jay…?"

"Hey. Are you doing okay?"

"No…" Jay smiled at her. Even if she didn't have strength again, she was able to see him. Jay could see the little girl there, laying there.

"You need anything?" He ask her.

"No…not really…" She smile in embarrassment, just weakly .

"Aly sick huh?" Norma took a few minutes to think of something. Senel and Will had a bad feeling about this. "Norma, we can't just go over there. Jay wouldn't like it. Or-" "Hold on Senny! Am thinking."

'_That what am scared of…_'

Norma had that evil smile when she had an idea. Even for her, it wasn't fun for Alyson. "I got a plan…" Everyone came in and heard about Alyson.

"So…party another time?" Moses ask

"No…a small visit." Chloe and Shirley let a sign.

"Norma…don't, Jay wouldn't like it." Chloe told her.

"Oh come C. We're family right…Red?" Before anyone could answer, Cronss came in.

"Norma…let her rest." Cronss smile at them, he would have a feeling about this. Norma was filled of surprises.

"Beside…I send a note to Jay that I was coming over. Beside…Alyson wouldn't like either, but your welcome to visit."

Alyson was coughing hard. Jay grab the medicine and gave to Alyson. She swallowed it whole. She was still coughing her brains out. Jay was a bit worried, he thought about getting her father here. Since he was a doctor too, it wouldn't hurt.

"You want me to get your father?" Alyson didn't her father to know she was sick. Last time she was sick, her father had to miss all of his work because of a little fever.

"No...don't...he might be out…"

"Right?" Jay didn't buy it, she was a bad liar when she was sick. He smiled at respect her wish.

"Your father already send a note me that he was coming anyway." Alyson covered her face with her blanket.

"And, the others are coming too." Alyson was redder then before.

"Well…your birthday plans didn't go as you planned."

"Wait…how did you know it was my birthday?" Jay smile and saw a piece of paper with him. She wanted to spend the day with Jay today.

"You knew…?"

"Well, you know gathering information is my job."

"Right…" They heard a knock on the door. Cronss came in and saw his daughter red as rose.

"I haven't seen you this red since you're nine." Cronss check her fever. Jay was worried if it was something that Airwings could catch.

"Just a normal head cold. Should be gone in few days."

"Oh…"

"What, think it was something bad."

Jay turn red as well. The other came into the room, the had gift for her. Shirley made her a picture for her, it was them and the others. Senel gave her a new bag for her, Chloe gave her a book about the Legacy. Moses and Norma made something for them together. It was a coat for the winter. Will told her that him and Harriet gift was a book about Zodiac. It was fun, Cronss told them that the others wanted Alyson to have fun, so they didn't show up. After everyone left, Jay watch Alyson sleep. Jay kiss her forehead, it was his gift for her.

"Get better soon." He smiled at her, he stay with her till she was better. He knew she was going to be better soon. At least, she was with him on her birthday.

_**This was a short I made awhile back. But I'll post the real story I made awhile back soon.**_

_**Tales of Legendia belongs to Namco  
**_


End file.
